


Light at the end

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx





	Light at the end

He heard whispers sometimes. Faint voices calling his name. He ignored them for a long time, putting it down to post-drift effects. He knew that himself and Hermann were still suffering side affects. 

He realizes now that perhaps he shouldn't of ignored the signs, at least told Hermann.

The voices became clearer over time, suggesting things, things Newton wouldn't dream of doing but he felt an urge to go through with them. Stealing that Kaiju brain for instance, he wouldn't of done that but he couldn't help himself. It was getting harder and harder to differentiate his own thoughts from The precursors.

Once he realised what the voices meant, who they were, he panicked. Tried to fight them off, perhaps find Hermann, he really wanted to find Hermann. Then the desire to drift with the Kaiju brain, that he had for some reason dubbed "Alice", kicked in. He knew he shouldn't, it would spell his doom, but like every other impulse that had cropped up created by The precursors, he gave in.

So, inevitably, The precursors hold on his mind and therefore his freewill had become stronger to the point where he was lost. Newton's conscious self was pushed back into the farthest recesses of his mind.

There Newton was unsure how much time had passed. He saw light occasionally when The precursors needed him for information or to put up a good pretense when he inevitably had to interact with someone he knew.

Then it was back to the dark, it was like being in a sensory deprivation tank. No sound, no light. He felt like he was suspended in some kind of abyss. 

Sometimes he'd hear echoes of people's voices. Shao, Tendo, Herc... Hermann.

They were all faint though, seeming so far away. After a while, Newton couldn't tell how long, another voice echoed through the emptiness. Newton ignored it at first, but wasn't there something familiar about that voice?

"You are a good man."

The voice became clearer. Yes, he knew that voice... Hermann! He was sure of it. Was he with Hermann right now? Why did he sound distressed, like he was pleading? The precursors were they... ?

He tried to gain some control, if not of his body than at least of his senses. He pushed against the darkness surrounding him, he felt resistance, they were pushing back. Some of the pitch blackness did clear though, he could see some light, like at the end of a tunnel. If he could just move towards it. Break free of this unbearable pressure trying to hold him down.

Hermann's voice again cut through the silence, but it was abruptly cut off. He felt their anger like crashing waves wash over him. His sheer determination allowed him to get a hold of his vision. 

His stomach dropped.

Hermann was gasping for air, his hands gripping his own which were wrapped around Hermann's throat. Newton had done a lot of things under The precursors control, things he would never have done, things he'll always regret. He'd never felt strong enough to stop them though or had the will to after so long fighting. Now though the realization that he was about to kill the man he loved, it stirred his will to fight back to life.

Using everything he had he fought his way through to the forefront of his mind, he couldn't quite gain enough control to stop choking Hermann but to let him know it wasn't him.

Gaining consciousness was like breaking out of being held underwater. His senses rushed back to him and regret and fear hit him all at once. Newton took in Hermann's shocked and alarmingly blue face. 

"I'm sorry, Hermann." Newton's voice cracked. His eyes held sadness and an apology as he met Hermann's own which were wide with his own fear and lack of oxygen.

"They're in my head." Newton couldn't keep the desperate helplessness out of his voice. He could feel himself slipping away again. No. He couldn't let them, not this time, he wouldn't kill Hermann. He'd rather die himself.  


Shao interrupting by shooting at him forced The precursors to let go, he'd never been more glad to be shot at in his life.

As he fell back into the darkness, the last thing he saw was of Hermann on his knees, begging for Newton's life. Hermann understood. That at the very least gave Newton hope that perhaps he could be saved.


End file.
